The Voice
by Elfprinzess
Summary: the Pendragons are known for their music studio and record company. They're practically royalty in the music industry. Uther has produces a show where contestants compete for a contract and prize money. While this show is going on, Uther realises that his son is in a serious relationship and wants to know who, but Arthur won't tell him. ONESHOT - mild slash


**Hey guys! This is just a oneshot about a random dream that I had that I have elaborated on and borrowed the characters from Merlin.**

**Ok, so the rundown of the story is that it is set in modern day, and the Pendragons are known for their music studio and record company and all that. Uther has a show called 'the Voice' where contestants sing and compete for the title and first prize. While this show is going on, Uther realises that his son, Arthur, is in a relationship with someone and wants to know who, but finds out they are on the show.**

**This is based off of the show 'The Voice', using Merlin characters and the idea is similar to a dream I had, just elaborated and changed slightly to make sense. It is just for a bit of fun, and stress relief because I should be studying for exams and I don't want to.**

**I don't own the characters, nor do I own the show 'the Voice' or either of the songs I mention towards the end. I own nothing.**

**Please read and review, let me know your thoughts on the story :D**

* * *

"Well Arthur, will I get to meet your partner?"

Arthur's fork froze halfway up to his mouth, before he lowered it slowly. He took a sip of water and met Uther's eyes. His face expressed his nerves but at the same time, they showed the older Pendragon his son wasn't going to stand by if Uther disapproved of his newest relationship. That meant it was serious. "You will soon, but he doesn't want to meet you yet, he's actually auditioning for the show. He doesn't want people to claim you were biased if he gets through." Arthur explained, keeping his voice soft and quiet. Morgana and Ygraine were in the kitchen, cleaning their lunch dishes and gossiping.

"He can sing?" Uther asked, slightly surprised. His son generally went out with someone who had no musical talent, so that he could flaunt his skills. He had never approved of this behaviour, but it was how his son was. Until now. It had been obvious for a few weeks now, that Arthur had began to change, mature and became less of an obnoxious, stuck-up brat and more of the bright, charming, happy man that Uther knew he had always been, it had just been buried.

Arthur grinned at Uther, "Wonderfully, excellently, magnificently, take your pick of adjectives."

"Then why is he going on the show, I would think he could get his own work."

"If I explain, you'll know who it is when you see them in auditions, so afterwards. He's sick of being judged off of who he is, not his voice. He'll be on the show within the first few days of auditioning." Arthur explained, before finally taking a mouthful of food.

* * *

Arthur took one look at Uther and grinned. "Long day?"

The young man had been sitting in Uther's office, waiting for him to return from auditions, working on his laptop while he waited.

"Long day full of idiots who thought they could sing." Uther groaned, dropping into his chair and rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Although they're good for the show,"

"To provide comical relief?"

"Exactly."

Arthur shut his laptop. "Any good ones today?"

Uther immediately sat up straight and fixed his son with a glare, "Was your boyfriend on today?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me when and he hasn't called yet." Arthur shrugged.

"There were three that got through to the top fifty. And quite a few that didn't."

"It was only the first day."

"That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

"Hey guys! First episode is starting!" Morgana called from the lounge room. Arthur walked in with a bowl of popcorn in one hand, a bottle of coke in the other.

"I don't know why you insist on watching them, we already know who got through." Arthur grumbled, sitting down on the couch next to his half-sister.

Mordred walked in with Ygraine, "It's tradition." Ygraine informed her son, who grinned at his mother then shuffled over to let his half-sister's half-brother sit next to him.

"When is your audition going to be shown, little brother?" Arthur asked the teenager, who shrugged.

"Mordred, when someone talks to you, you respond." Ygraine warned.

"I don't know." Mordred scowled.

Arthur shook his head at the moody teen but let it slide. He slipped an arm over the back of the couch, behind the boy and Mordred leaned slightly against the blonde, getting comfortable. Morgana was already curled up on the other side of Arthur, leaning against the edge, resting her feet on Arthur's leg.

"I don't know why you insist on us watching this in your flat, Morgana, mine is bigger. Hell, mum's is bigger." Arthur grumbled.

"Be quiet, all of you." Ygraine hushed, turning the volume up as the show started.

* * *

"_The Voice. Hundreds of applicants. One winner. Join us in the audition to find Britain's best Voice. I'm Max, your host. Let's meet the judges. We have Geoffrey, experienced judge and vocals coach. His studio is one of the most successful in Britain. Next we have John Star, who we all fondly refer to as Dragon. Known for his blunt opinions and cryptic teachings, his students have all turned out to be successful, popular stars and his studio is blooming. Lucky last we have Uther Pendragon! Mr Pendragon, owner of the Pendragon Records, is globally-known for his talented students and successful music, hardest to impress and makes the final decisions on his show, this show._

_This year the competition is harder, better and unique. This year we're spicing things up a little. Every time someone comes out on stage to sing, to audition, they're judged. On their look, their racial background, their situation. The first auditions have been dubbed 'Blind auditions' because the judges aren't going to be watching the contestants. When their audition is over, the judges will give their opinion and decide if that person has made it through to the next round. They then turn around and can finally see the singer and question them._

_Welcome to our first night of blind auditions. We're here in our first city, and have contestants lined up outside for the judges to listen to. We'll begin in a moment, when the judges are ready. Until then, I'll take you to meet our first singer."_

* * *

Morgana glanced at Arthur as the first few contestants talked to the camera about why they were auditioning and saw the blonde had his phone out and was texting, grinning at the device as he did so.

"Stop texting your boyfriend and pay attention." Morgana snapped.

"Boyfriend?" Ygraine repeated, pausing the TV and turning to her middle child (and only one she was blood related to).

Arthur glared at Morgana, before turning to his mother. He opened his mouth to deny it but Ygraine stopped him with a glare. He sighed and reluctantly explained, "You'll meet him in a few months. He's going on the show and doesn't want anyone to be biased by knowing we're going out, so we're keeping it quiet. Morgana doesn't know who he is, only that I've been seeing someone."

"Well that was obvious." Mordred shrugged. Ygraine nodded and agreed.

"I expect to meet him the moment the show is over."

"Of course."

"Who is he?" Mordred asked, "Cause I want to know if I will be trying out against him."

"I can't tell you Mordred."

"Did he get through?"

"I don't know, he hasn't told me yet."

"Has he auditioned yet?"

"I would assume so, considering all the auditions are over and they're down to the top fifty. Now can we watch the bloody show or not?"

They all turned back to the TV, and Ygraine resumed the video, while Arthur continued texting his boyfriend.

* * *

The presenter, Max had spoken to a few contestants and was now talking to Geoffrey, one of the judges, "_What's so unique about this year's show?"_

"_People are often refused a job based on how they look, not how they sound, while others are given the job because they look good, not necessarily talented. The first round of auditions is to get rid of this bias. The contestant will sing to our backs, and we'll decide purely on their voice before looking at them and hearing a bit of their history and story."_

"_Thank you Geoffrey. Tonight's show will be the first ser of blind auditions, and will continue for two weeks while we find fifty contestants to go through to the next stage. In that stage, twenty-five will go through, and then we'll go from there. First contestant of this year is a twenty-two year old woman, __Elena Mercia."_

* * *

Within two weeks, the competition had been narrowed down to fifty contestants. Arthur had sat in on rehearsals for some of them with his dad as the contestants were partnered up and given a 'battle song'. The pair would sing the song, and the judges would pick their favourite singer, sending the other one home.

Every night Arthur would make sure to watch 'The Voice', and ignore his sister's insistent questioning about his partner.

Within another two weeks, the top fifty were down to the top twenty-five. From there the top twenty-five were given songs to perform, and then the judges kicked one of them off each night, until they were down to their top ten.

It was Sunday night, the only night 'The Voice' wasn't on, and also the night the Pendragons/Le Fays had their family dinner.

Mordred had auditioned for the show and had made it into the top ten. The family also suspected Arthur's boyfriend had gotten into the top ten, but Arthur had been very tip-lipped about it.

"Arthur, I do wish you would tell us who this mystery person is, Mordred hasn't been show any biased, so he wouldn't either." Morgana whined.

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything. So I won't." Arthur grumbled, a little annoyed at the constant nagging. "Father," Arthur changed the topic, "Who do you like this year? Out of the top ten, other than Mordred, cause he doesn't count."

"Hey!" Mordred was ignored.

"There are quite a few good ones, especially Ms Du Lac, Mr Emrys and Ms Tregor." Uther replied, before adding, "But then again, I also think Ms Scorpio and Mr Muirden are quite good as well. And of course, Mordred, but then again, I am slightly biased." Uther gave the youngest at the table a rare grin. Every time Mordred had performed, Uther had gone with what the other two judges had said, not what he thought so that they would avoid any biased opinions. If the other judges chose to kick him off, Uther would've gone with it, even though it hasn't happened yet. Mordred knew this, and accepted it.

"Who do you think will win?" Morgana asked.

"I honestly don't know, they are quite a few good ones, not just one who stands out."

* * *

_Good evening, and welcome to the beginning of the top ten. We are quickly approaching the finals and tonight, the person who is voted out will be top ten. Tomorrow and each day after, one person will be voted off and this will continue until the grand final. The two remaining will have a sing off and the winner will be decided. The winner will get a recording contract with the Pendragon Studio, the prize money and the title of being 'The Voice'._

* * *

Arthur sat in the audience, watching as all ten sang and all ten poured their heart into their performances. The blonde watched as his father stood up and said goodbye to George Valiant.

* * *

_George Valiant, number ten! Let's take a quick look at his audition._

"_I want to go out there and show everyone I can sing, and to prove that I am talented. The judges are known for their honesty, so I know whatever they say is true, and that'll be where I am, talent wise. They won't make a decision affected by how I look, or how I perform, but purely on how I sound."_

* * *

_Edwin Muirden, number nine! Let's take a quick look at his audition. _

"_I was in an accident as a child, and left with scarring. I'm sick of being turned down because of my looks. This show will give me that opportunity."_

* * *

_Cedric Conn, number eight! Let's take a quick look at his audition._

_I want to get the judges' honest opinions on my voice, not my performing skills and not my looks. The judges are all well known, successful and talented men, and I know whatever they say will be the truth and will help me better my skills, no matter what happens or how far I get._

* * *

_Mordred Le Fay, number seven! Let's take a quick look at his audition. _

_I am only a child, but I have the talent. I want to show people I can sing without them thinking I'm just a child and not old enough to sing or be good._

* * *

_Lance Du Lac, number six! Let's take a quick look at his audition._

_I am aware I am given gigs and jobs purely because of my looks and not my skill, I want to know the truth about my voice without how I look and how I perform affecting that judgement._

* * *

_Alice Scorpio, number five! Let's take a quick look at her audition._

_I know I am not young, especially compared to all the other contestants that must be trying out, but I want to prove age has nothing to do with it, that I can sing and I can sing well._

* * *

_Catrina Tregor, number four! Let's take a quick look at her audition._

_I want to sing, and I want to show people I can sing. I want to show the world my true talent, and I want someone to tell me the truth about my talent._

* * *

_Freya Lake, number three! Let's take a quick look at her audition._

_I'm a shy person, so whenever I've tried to audition in front of someone, I've always clammed up and stuttered and failed. I can handle an audience, because although I know they're all watching me, I can't see any specific people. With the judges facing away from me, I'm hoping for that chance to help me overcome my shyness and also get a break into the music industry._

* * *

_Welcome to the Grand finals of 'The Voice' 2012. Tonight, one of two people will walk away with a cash rpize of a hundred thousand dollars, a recording contract with the Pendragon Studio and the title of being Britain's 'Voice' of 2012. The first singer tonight is Gwen Du Lac, a twenty-three year old woman with a magnificent voice and a beautiful personality. Let's take a quick look at her audition and what the judges first thought of her before we hear her final song._

"_Why are you auditioning on this show?"_

"_I want to prove that looks aren't everything. That I can sing despite looking attractive and I want to know the truth about my voice. It's not an original idea, or reason to come on the show, but it is mine, and I will show everyone the truth of my skills. I will take what the judges say and not just regard it, but use it to better myself and to help my future, regardless of how I go in this audition."_

"_Geoffrey, what are your thoughts on Gwen?"_

"_She has a remarkable voice. Emotional, talented and inspiring. She's through to the next stage._

"_John?"_

"_I agree with Geoffrey. Heartfelt, skilful and unique. A yes from me."_

"_Uther?"_

"_A yes from me too."_

"_Congratulations Gwen, you're through. If the judges want to turn around?"_

_The three men spun around and Gwen smiled brightly at them._

"_How old are you Gwen?" John asked._

"_Twenty-five and I'm from London."_

"_What's your profession?"_

"_A primary school teacher."_

"_Why did you want to go on this show?"_

"_The blind auditions mean you've all judged me purely on my voice, not my looks or performance skills or anything like that. That means I have the talent to go through this, I just have to continue to prove it."_

"_Thank you Gwen, we'll see you in the second stage."_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

Arthur sat in the audience with his siblings and mother, watching as Gwen walked out and stood ready to perform. The audience were waiting with baited breath for the judges to signal start.

"So, you and Merlin, huh?" Morgana whispered into Arthur's ear.

Arthur turned to his sister and grinned at her, "I was wondering who would figure it out, you or mum first."

"She thinks they auditioned and got kicked off the show a while ago, but you didn't say anything so you didn't give it away." Morgana paused then said, "You love him?"

"Of course."

"He loves you?"

"Morgana, you can meet him after tonight, I would like to pay attention to the competition, this is a major thing for him and he wants to prove he can do this without the pity jobs he knows he gets."

"Of course."

They all fell silent as the music started and Gwen began singing.

"_Swinging in the backyard,  
Pull up in your fast car,  
Whistling my name._

_Open up a beer,  
And you say, 'Get over here,  
And play a video game'._

_I'm in his favorite sun dress,  
Watching me get undressed,  
Take that body downtown._

_I say, 'You the bestest',  
Lean in for a big kiss,  
Put his favorite perfume on._

_Go play a video game_

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you,  
Everything I do.  
I tell you all the time,  
Heaven is a place on earth with you.  
Tell me all the things you want to do.  
I heard that you like the bad girls,  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew.  
They say that the world was built for two,  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you,  
Baby, now you do._

_Singing in the old bars,  
Swinging with the old stars,  
Living for the fame._

_Kissing in the blue dark,  
Playing pool and wild darts,  
Video games._

_He holds me in his big arms,  
Drunk and I am seeing stars,  
This is all I think of._

_Watching all our friends fall,  
In and out of Old Paul's,  
This is my idea of fun,  
Playing video games._

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you,  
Everything I do.  
I tell you all the time,  
Heaven is a place on earth with you.  
Tell me all the things you want to do.  
I heard that you like the bad girls,  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew.  
They say that the world was built for two,  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you,  
Baby, now you do.  
Now you do,  
Now you do._

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you,  
Everything I do.  
I tell you all the time,  
Heaven is a place on earth with you.  
Tell me all the things you want to do.  
I heard that you like the bad girls,  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew.  
They say that the world was built for two,  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you,  
Baby, now you do.  
Now you do,  
Now you do."_

"_Thank you Gwen! That was a marvellous performance. Right after this break we'll hear from Merlin Emyrs."_

* * *

Morgana turned to talk to Arthur but found him missing.

"He went to the bathroom." Mordred told his sister.

* * *

"Merlin." Arthur grinned, ducking into the dark-haired man's dressing room.

"Arthur." Merlin grinned, turning towards the blonde and holding his arms out for a hug.

Arthur stepped into his embrace and hugged the man. "I needed to come say good luck." Arthur told him.

"Thanks, but I reckon Gwen will win." Merlin spoke, his accent strong and thick.

Arthur was used to understanding the Irish pronunciations and despite the heavy accent understood the boy. "Don't think like that, you're better than her."

Merlin pulled away from Arthur's embrace to shake his head but moved closer again, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Doesn't matter if I am or if I'm not, if I win, there will be too many people complaining that I got a sympathy win, and also when it becomes public knowledge we're together, that'll be even worse."

"That won't have any effect on my father, he'll decide fairly and honestly."

"I know."

They were silent for a moment, before Arthur groaned and realised what the other man had done, "You spoke to my father."

"I told him we were going out, and that it would be better for our future if I didn't win. He said in response that he will consider it, but he'll also not let that decide the entire decision. If I was significantly better then Gwen, then he'd not throw the competition to her, but if it was close, and it was coming down to minor things, he'd remember what I said."

"Merlin. This is your future; you shouldn't throw it away for the sake of making life easier for us."

Merlin shook his head. "I entered this show to find out what people actually thought of my voice, before they knew my history. I did that. I've continued this far because I wanted to know where I stand. I'm happy with second Arthur. I can always find jobs and get a recording contract with my uncles or my coach, I don't need the contract with Pendragon Studio. I don't need the money, it'd make life easier, but I can survive without it. I need you though, and if me winning is going to effect that, then I won't win. As simple as that."

"Emrys, you're on in a minute."

"I have to go. Will you be in the audience?"

"No, I'll be side stage, waiting for you. Come on."

* * *

_Welcome back, in a few moments we'll hear Merlin Emrys sing his chosen song for his shot at the title. To begin with, let's take a look back at the beginning._

"_Why are you auditioning for the show?_

"_Same reason as everyone else most likely, to be chosen for my skill, not situation or looks or anything else." Merlin grinned widely._

"_Everyone has a different situation though, some people aren't attractive and are turned down because of it, others are so attractive their chosen because of it, not because of their skill. What's yours?"_

"_I get what I deem sympathy yeses. They give me the job or gig or whatever because they feel bad for me, not because I can sing."_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Merlin Emrys' audition! We'll start with John, what did you think of him?"_

"_A remarkable voice, full of destiny and emotion. A yes from me."_

"_Thank you John, Geoffrey?"_

"_A definite yes from me, you have a remarkable talent, being able to sing and manipulate your voice like that."_

"_And Uther?"_

"_It's a yes from me, you're through to the final round, but be careful about your pronunciation." Uther spoke. "some words were pronounced differently then they should've been."_

"_Sorry about that." Merlin spoke, his irish accent evident in his words._

"_You're Irish?" _

"_Yes, but I fake a British accent." Merlin explained, his accent replaced with a British one._

"_You're a man of many talents," Max, the host, laughed, "Judges would you like to turn around?"_

_The judges' chairs spun around, and they all studied the brunette, pasty Irish man standing on the stage next to the host._

"_How old are you, son?" Geoffrey asked, expecting the boy to be eighteen or so._

"_I'm Twenty-four. I was born in Ireland, but I've lived in London since I was ten."_

"_And what do you do?"_

"_I'm a high school music teacher."_

"_What did it mean to you, when it was announced you would be singing in a blind audition?"_

"_Not much difference to me, but I knew it would make your decision more truthful and honest, not based off of sympathy."_

"_Why would it be based off sympathy?" Uther asked, frowning slightly at the boy._

_Merlin grinned at them. "I'm blind, and partially deaf. I was in an accident when I was eight and since then I've been blind and completely deaf in my right ear."_

"_You're blind and partially deaf?" John repeated._

"_Yep. That's why I wanted to do to the blind auditions. I didn't want a sympathy vote. If I was crap, I wanted to be told that, not let through because you feel sorry for me or anything. I want to prove to the world I can sing without people giving me sympathy gigs and things."_

_And finally, Merlin Emrys, ladies and gentlemen, performing his chosen finale song. His song is titled 'Into the Dark', written and composed by Mr Emrys himself._

"_Love is madness that's quick to burn,  
And lying in the embers is where we are,  
And if my promise is unreturned,  
Before the day is over I will depart._

_If I could choose I'd have you stay,  
But I gave my heart to you and it's yours to break.  
Before my fears tear us apart,  
Won't you follow me into the dark?_

_Love is blindness I cannot see,  
Underneath our roots are tangled and buried deep.  
When the leaves have fallen from the trees,  
Do we grow together entirely?_

_If I could choose I'd have you stay,  
But I gave my heart to you and it's yours to break.  
Before my fears tear us apart,  
Won't you follow me into the dark?_

_If I could choose I'd have you stay,  
But I gave my heart to you and it's yours to break.  
Before my fears tear us apart,  
Won't you follow me into the dark?  
Before my fears tear us apart,  
Won't you follow me into the dark?"_

* * *

Merlin had waited on stage nervously with Gwen until they announced the winner. Merlin had grinned and congratulated Gwen while the girl squealed and hugged Merlin before turning to her husband (Lance Du Lac) and hugging the man. Everyone was cheering and screaming and clapping, and no one noticed when Merlin quietly moved back stage where he knew Arthur was waiting.

Arthur pulled him into his arms, hugging the man and kissing him lightly. "Congratulations." Arthur whispered into his left ear.

"Thanks, can I meet your family now?"

* * *

Morgana and Uther had promised not to tell the rest of the family who Arthur's boyfriend was. So when Arthur pulled up at his father's house with Merlin, he knew they would be waiting impatiently inside.

"Arthur, it'll be fine." Merlin spoke, gripping the blonde's hand, sensing the man's nerves.

"If you want to leave for whatever reason, they're being rude or mean or you're not getting along or something, just give me a sign and I'll make our excuses." Arthur mumbled.

"Why would they be rude?"

"You're meeting the WHOLE family. God-knows what is going to happen?"

"Who is the whole family and how are they related to you again?"

"Dad was married to Morgana's mum, they had her and divorced. Dad and mum married and had me. Morgana's mum remarried and had Mordred, but when he was younger they both died in a car accident so dad and mum took him in. Mum was in a previous marriage before Uther and they had Morgause, so she's here as well, but we only see her every so often because she lives in America. My two uncles on my mum's side are down from where ever they've been living now and are visiting. Uncle Agravaine and Uncle Tristan.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure I'll get along with all of them."

Arthur gripped Merlin's hand as they walked up to the door and he opened it, walking in. He slid his shoes off, telling Merlin to do the same, before they walked into the dining room where everyone was already all sitting.

The pair walked inside, and the room fell silent.

"Wow, even a blind man can sense the tension in this room." Merlin joked weakly.

Morgana stood and hugged the man, "I'm Morgana,"

"Arthur's half sister on his dad's side." Merlin finished, grinning at her.

"It's a little creepy when you respond directly to me even though you can't see me." Morgana pointed out.

"I can hear where you voice is coming from and make an educated guess about where your face is. It helped that you hugged me, so I could have an idea about your height. There is nothing more awkward then talking to a tall woman and have her accuse you or staring at her chest when you thought you were looking at her face." Merlin shrugged.

Everyone laughed and with that the ice was broken. Merlin shook hands with Arthur's uncles, politely hugged his sisters and hugged Mordred, to everyone's surprise.

"I'm his music teacher." Merlin explained.

"You never said you were seeing my teacher, Mordred glared at his older brother.

"You never said he was your teacher." Arthur glared back.

Merlin ignored them as Uther stepped up to him and offered him his hand. Merlin took it (When Morgana prompted him by nudging him) and grinned at the older Pendragon, "Afternoon, sir."

"Call me Uther. Sorry for your loss, it was a close call between you and Mrs Du Lac."

"I'm not sorry. I came second, that's awesome, and if I had won and then it became public knowledge about Arthur and I, we'd be put under a lot of pressure and so would your show and reputation, so it is truly better this way." Merlin shrugged.

"So Merlin," Ygraine began, "Come sit down and tell me about yourself."

* * *

It was late at night when Merlin and Arthur were leaving the Pendragon household.

"It wasn't bad, I don't know why you were worried." Merlin told Arthur, who chuckled and wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders as they walked out to the car.

"I was worried about how my uncles and father would actually react to me being in a serious relationship with a guy more than anything. They've known I was bisexual, but I didn't think they'd realized that meant I might actually chose a guy over a girl." Arthur explained, as he opened the car door for Merlin before going round to the driver's side.

"Agravaine was a bit iffy, but that could've been due to my disabilities, not my gender. But they were all polite and all were nice. Now you get to meet my family." Merlin grinned.

Arthur paused in the middle of backing out and turned to Merlin, "You don't have any older brothers I should be worried about warning me about hurting you and all that, do you?"

"Nope," Merlin grinned, making Arthur relax. "Just my friends."

"Who are 'just you're friends'?"

"Gwaine, Percival and William. You don't know Will, but you know Gwaine and Perce."

"Percival Jones?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

"They'll love you, once they've given you the whole, 'hurt Merlin and you die' speech."

* * *

**The End**

**The first song was 'Video Games' By Lana Del Rey and the second 'Into the Dark' by James Blunt.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
